


Art, heart, and soul

by PunxatawnyPhil



Series: Old Guard Fics [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: Sarah sees two men in the park when she is ten, one drawing the other. They talk. They're strange, but sweet, and in love.Twenty years later she comes back to the park with her wife. She finds the men again.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Old Guard Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076066
Comments: 14
Kudos: 274





	Art, heart, and soul

* * *

Sarah is ten when she first sees the men. One with pale skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and a kind smile. The other, with dark eyes, skin, hair, and a sketch book. The are sitting together on a bench. The pale one is smiling tiredly at the other as the darker one sketches him on a notepad.

* * *

Sarah sees them again a month later. She had walked to the park herself(the perks of being ten years old) when she saw them on the same bench, still sketching. The pale one had his knees up to his chest and was looking lovingly at the other. It seemed like an intimate moment, so she didn't want to interup. She did it anyways.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked, standing in front of the bench.

The two looked down at her. "Hello, what is it that you need?" The pale one asked softly.

"Well, uh, I saw you here the other day, and I sort of wanted to see what you were drawing, if that's okay." 

The darker skinned man grinned. "Of course, I am always happy to share my sketches. I am Joe, by the way." 

The other nodded. "And I am Nicky. You may see as many sketches as you'd like!" He grinned along with Joe.

Sarah's eyes lit up. "I'm Sarah." She looked through the book of sketches that were all of Nicky, a woman with short hair, and a woman witha crown of braids on her head. "These are amazing! How long have you been practicing?!" She asked, her voice filled with wonder.

Joe looked at Nicky and chuckled. "Longer than you have been alive Sarah. Much longer. Although, for as long as I can remember, my Nicky has been my muse."

Nicky shook his head. "Ever the romantic, Joe." He said with a small, but fond smile."

"Wait, are you two together? Like, _together_ together?" Sarah asked, cocking her head.

The two nodded. 

"Wait. So if you two are together, does that mean I could marry a girl?" Her eyes lit with wonder.

Nicky smiled. "If you wished it, yes. You could. If two people are devoted to each other, and love each other, who cares of their gender?"

Sarah grinned. "Yeah! I'm gonna marry a girl when I grow up."

"That's good. Don't let anyone stop you, okay?" Joe said softly.

She nodded. "I promise. Bye bye Joe and Nicky!" She skipped off, unaware of the fond look the two gave eachother, and then her.

* * *

Years pass before she sees them again. However, she thinks of them often. They do the same. She is back at her home town for the first time since she left, ten years ago. Her mother is dying. She doesn't care as much as she should.

"Where'd you go, Sarah?" Her wife Harlym asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Just into my head, no need to w-" she stops in her tracks. "No. That's...thats not possible." She mutters to herself.

Harlym followed her line of sight. "Uh, a guy drawing his boyfriend? I think that's possible."

"No. Not his boyfriend. His husband. But...they should be dead. Or old." Sarah said as she started off towards them, harlym trailing behind her. "Joe! Nicky!" She said as she reached the bench.

They both looked up and looked confused, before it dawned in Nicky. "Sarah? We heard you moved from here!" He was grinning. When Joe seemed to understand it, he grinned too.

''How?! You don't look a day older than when I met you!" She said, more shocked than anything.

"That is a long story that our PR agent would hate for us to tell. Although, did you end up becoming an artist? I see you kept your promise of marrying a woman." Joe jumped in.

"I actually am. I design clothes and patterns, with painting on the side." She said quietly, pride filling her bones.

"That's wonderful. We spoke of you often after we met you." Nicky added quietly.

"Yeah. How do you look so young? Its been like, twenty years." Sarah asked. She was clearly not letting go of the topic.

Nicky shook his head and chuckled. "I'm afraid we can't tell you that. But we are _very_ glad to see you." 

Sarah's phone rang. "It's my mom. I have to go. See you...someday, immortal artists." She smiled at them. "Goodbye."

And she walked away, Harlym behind her, the only one who wasn't grinning.

Nicky turned to Joe as his husband continued sketching. "I hope she is happy." He whispered.

Joe nodded. "As do I, _habibi,_ but you are moving too much."

They both chuckled, and then went silent, thinking fond thoughts of the girl who had grown into a happy woman.

Joe spoke once more. "And I believe she is."


End file.
